In a principal aspect the present invention relates to an automotive repair tool, and more particularly, to a device or tool which may be used in combination with a die grinder to remove a gasket from a sealing surface and to clean that surface. In particular, the tool is designed for use with respect to the thermostat gasket seal of a motor vehicle, but has other applications.
Motor vehicles typically include a thermostatic device which is incorporated in the engine compartment as part of the cooling system in a manner which enables the thermostat to be appropriately positioned in the fluid flow line associated with the engine cooling system. From time to time it is necessary to repair and/or replace the thermostat device associated with the engine cooling system. Replacement of the thermostat device is typically effected by merely unscrewing or otherwise removing the thermostatic device. However, generally such a device is positioned on a seal which engages a sealing surface so that there will be no leakage around the thermostat device as it is positioned in association with the engine cooling system. Removal of that gasket, which often is partially corroded or disintegrated, becomes a challenging issue. Using the end of a screwdriver or some type of scraping tool is often ineffective to properly clean the sealing surface. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a cost effective manner or mechanism by which the gasket sealing surface associated with a thermostat of an engine cooling system can be easily and assuredly cleaned so that a new gasket may be positioned thereon and a new thermostat device placed in communication with the cooling system.